<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Breath by aimarooney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828396">Can't Breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney'>aimarooney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Injury, Mission Gone Wrong, Rescue, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mission doesn't go exactly as planned and the reader gets stuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The building is about to collapse, you need to get out of there!” Steve yells at you through the comms. </p><p>“I think there is still someone in here.” You yelled back, weaving through the rubble trying to get to the kid you heard. “I can make it.”</p><p>You manage to make it to the child but you are on the 6th floor. There was no way you could make it out with the child. “You have 25 seconds until the building fully caves.” Tony tells you through comms. You can hear the fear in his voice. </p><p>“I’m going to need you outside the east 6th floor window. Be ready to catch.” You told him as you ran for that window. </p><p>You knew there was no way he could handle both you and the child. You had every intention of throwing the kid to him and then jumping out yourself. You would most likely be fine. </p><p>You were about 5 feet from the window when the floor below you started to crumble. In a last ditch effort to save the kid you throw them through the open window as you started to plunge through the floor. </p><p>“(Y/n)!” You heard Tony shout your name. You tried to catch yourself on anything you could but it never seemed to work. Before you knew it you were hitting the ground, hard. </p><p>Your breathe was knocked out of you. You felt a searing pain all over your body. You weren’t sure where it was coming from or if it really was all over. </p><p>“Report, (y/n)” You heard Steve’s calm voice cut through your comm. “Are you alright.”</p><p>“I’m alive.” You groaned. Not sure if you were glad for that with the amount of pain you were in. </p><p>“Are you able to get yourself out?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.” You trying to sit up but as you did you noticed the rubble shifting. Before you knew it, more of the building was raining down on you. You quickly covered your head. You screamed out again as you felt something colliding with your legs. </p><p>“What happened?” Tony’s voice came through. </p><p>“More rubble, I’m trapped now.” You told them, trying to keep yourself calm. You hadn’t small spaces, and the fact you were suddenly trapped under a very tall building was not helping your claustrophobia. </p><p>“We’ll get you out.” Tony promised. </p><p>“You catch the kid?” You asked. </p><p>“Yeah, he’s safe because of you.” Tony told you. “Now let’s focus on you. Do you had any injuries.”</p><p>“I think I’m mostly fine.” You told him. “I mean my whole body hurts and my legs are traps under a fallen beam. </p><p>“We’ll get you out. Just hang in there.” Tony told you. You would hear him starting to cut through the wall near your head but that caused more the the debris to fall on you. </p><p>You could feel yourself starting to panic as a piece fell onto you chest. “Tony!” You cried out hoping he would get to you soon. </p><p>“I am almost there,” Tony tries to reassure you. </p><p>“There’s a piece on my chest” You told his as tears clouded your vision. “I-I feel like I can’t breath,”</p><p>“I need you to take some deep breaths for me. You’re okay. Just deep breath.” Tony tried to coach you through what he recognized to be panic. “Follow my breathing.”</p><p>You focused on the sound of Tony’s own breathing along with him telling you in and out over and over. </p><p>Suddenly there was a burst of light. You blinked away the sudden brightness to see Tony in his suit stepping through the hole he made, along with Steve right behind him. </p><p>Together they were quick to get the debris off of you. Tony didn’t even hesitate to pick you up and carry you out of the building. You clung tightly to his suit as you watched the rest of the building crumble behind you. </p><p>“You’re safe now.” Tony whispered to you as he carried you back to the quinjet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>